An Uncommon Occurance
by starfirej23
Summary: A sexy scene between our dark potions professor and his favourite know it all. Don't read unless you plan on leaving wishing for more ;)


My first submission in a very long time. A brief interlude in a longer piece of fiction I'm working on, that I couldn't wait to share.

I hope you enjoy, my panties sure enjoyed writing it :)

It had been several days since they'd last had the opportunity to take to his bed, and his libido had been irritatingly pesky in her absence. Hermione's desire to accumulate knowledge was second only to her desire to disperse it. It was therefore not an uncommon occurrence for her to share trivia related to sex as they were getting down to business. Today's topic however, was a definite winner in terms of interesting information.

"Did I- Ah!" Hermione couldn't hold back her gasp as he kissed behind her ear. "-Ever tell you, about the first time I masturbated to you?"

"No," he murmured silkily, the brush of his skin against her back making her shiver, "I don't believe we ever covered that." Lips trailed her shoulder, and she moaned softly.

"It was after the first time you kissed me, actually." She arched against him, her breath hitching as he nipped her ear. "It fueled my fantasies for a while, that accident against the dungeon wall."

"Ah yes," he rumbled, "our misadventure with Miss Ginevra's lust potion. I had almost forgotten."

Hermione let out a breathless laugh, "Liar liar. After I made a confession like that, are you going to deny that it kept you hard for weeks?"

A pinch to her bottom made her squeal, but he had her trapped in the cage of his arms, and her recoil only brought her into contact with the proof of his arousal. "I deny any such thing. It would hardly have been appropriate." His breath was warm in her ear, tickling softly. "A Professor, lusting after a..._student_."

The heavy cadence of his voice drew a shudder from her, but she rallied admirably. "If you knew what I'd been doing, thinking of you, you would have been hard," she promised, her voice heated.

"Is that so," he mused, his hips shifting, teasing her with the promise of more, and she pressed back, only for him to withdraw.

She growled in frustration, amber eyes flashing as she looked back over her shoulder at him. "It is so," she challenged, and his cock flexed against her slick flesh, causing him to growl. A sassy smirk teased the corner of her lips, and she closed her eyes, facing forward. Severus reached forward and gripped her hair, making her arch her head back, exposing her throat.

The words flowed from her easily, smooth as satin. "I was facedown on the bed, my hands tangled in the sheets. I imagined your hands, hot against my back. You slid them down my sides, my waist; my skin burned where your hands had been."

Severus had stilled against her as she began, but at her slight pause he shifted closer, and Hermione moaned as he rubbed against her where she ached. He released her hair, and his hands slid down her skin. With a start, she realised he was mimicking her words, and it sent a rush of heat through her at the thought of him filling out her first real fantasy.

"You knew I wanted you, but you always tease. You love to make me beg. You slid your hand between my legs, and-". His fingers slid inside her, the way she had imagined, and she moaned. Swallowing hard, she continued, knowing he wanted to hear as much as she wanted to say. "-and your fingers slowly inside me. Two first, and when you knew I was wet enough, three. I say your name-".

"_Say it,"_ he commanded huskily, interrupting for the first time.

"Severus," she obeyed, the word a needy plea that ended with a moan. Hermione almost gave up there, wanting nothing more than to beg for him to end her sweet torture. The sharp press of his fingers against her g-spot make her gasp, her head dropping against her chest. "You slide your fingers out of me -slowly-, and they're wet as you grip my thighs, spreading them further apart. I want you so badly, I-" she pressed back, as she had imagined that night, rubbing her pussy lips against his cock desperately. "You grasp my ass, spreading me wide as you lean over me, and I know your hand is on your cock. You're so close." The head of him right there, so hot and good confirmed the vision in her mind. "You press your cock down to right where I need you," His fingers dug into the flesh of her thigh, his grip was so tight. "Oh god, please!"

He drove into her forcefully, and Hermione cried out with the same ecstasy as that first night. Tears leaked from her eyes at the power of her orgasm. "Severus!" He drew himself from her flesh with torturous slowness. Her hands gripped the bedsheets with desperation. "Oh Gods-" He slammed into her again, and she screamed with her pleasure.

"Yes! OhGodPleaseYes!" His finger tangled with hers against the bed as he held her steady, his harsh thrusts everything she had dreamed of and more.

"My name," he whispered harshly in her ear.

"_Severus." _It was half a moan, have a low whine.

"Again." It was not a request; not from him.

"SEVERUS!" she squirmed against him as he fucked her mercilessly. "Oh god yes. Please, Oh god Severus yes!"

She could feel it, building up in a desperate torrent. She was so close. She ached for him, for his hot seed deep inside her. "Severus!" she cried, begging for him.

"_Come for me,"_ he rumbled, and it was as much permission as it was a command.

Her throat was hoarse from the power of her scream, and she felt him stiffen and shudder as her rippling insides drew his own orgasm from him. His teeth sank into the tough flesh of her shoulder to mute his own groan, and the slight dose of pain combined with his throbbing made her pussy clench around him again. He hissed, his fingers tightening where they were laced with hers, and he pressed forward, covering her completely with his body. His hips pressed hers into the mattress, pistoning slowly, and she sobbed desperately into the sheets, wriggling her finger to get them free.

Stilling, he started to draw back but froze at her whine and clenched inner walls. "Please, I need-" she could feel it, so close, on the verge of another orgasm. He braced himself on his arms, releasing her hands, and she slid them under herself, applying pressure to her clit. "I can-" she clenched around him deliberately and moaned, shifting her hips to indicate he should press closer. He groaned at the feel of her clenched muscles, hovering over her but obeying silently. She felt him harden slightly inside her again and when he started to move drew her muscles tight. "Stay still," she breathed huskily. His head dropped against her shoulder, and when she was certain he would obey she lowered her head to the mattress.

Hermione closed her eyes, breathing hard as she moved under him. He was heavy, but it was good; so good. He shuddered, and for a moment she thought his arms would give out where they were braced on her sides, but they held. She moved her hips faster, undulating between his cock and the pressure on her clit. He pressed a close as he could, but managed not to thrust, and soon found that that the clench and releasing motion of her pussy built the tension for a second orgasm. "Hermione," he breathed, his teeth biting into his lower lip until he tasted blood. "Almost-" she gasped, and it was nearly impossible not to try and match her movements, "Almost don't you dare-" She cried out for a second time, though with not as much force, and collapsed underneath him. The coil in him snapped, and he finished with one desperate thrust, sinking down on top of her.

They lay there breathing heavily for a moment, before he rolled off her to give them both air. "Ah-" she let out a small gasp as he slipped from her flesh, and as she flopped over to lie on her back he saw the tear streaks lining her face.

He couldn't speak, and after several moments of nothing but gasping for air she let out a breathy laugh.

Her eyes shifted towards him and even through glazed eyes she looked amused. "There's no way you can say now," she puffed a stray curl out of her face, "that if you had known what I'd been thinking you wouldn't have been hard."

He groaned, draping an arm across his eyes. Even after only a few months with her, Severus Snape knew when he was never going to live something down.


End file.
